Those who Remember
by angelsofsouls
Summary: Deep in the galaxy is a planet called Lenyar. This planet is the home of Robin, and someone he forgot. She, however, remembers him well.
1. The Two Strangers

**Disclaimer: **I** DON'T **own the Teen Titans or any songs I might use (so back off you pesky lawyers). **HOWEVER,** I **DO ** own Airra, Sprite, and any other characters that aren't in the Teen Titan shows (so back off you pesky story thieves).

_The sword has a blade with a silver hue to it. Its guard is styled to resemble a pair of angel wings, inlaid with a blue-colored material. Its' pommel is shaped like a tornado. _

_This is the ancient blade of Tanya……long lost……… … …_

_Deep in the galaxy is a planet called Lenyar. This planet is the home of Robin, and someone he forgot. She, however, remembers him well._

_She walks down a street in the city Robin now calls home. _

"Sprite, will you stop complaining!!!!!!!"

"I can't believe I came with you!!!!!"

"It was your choice, not mine, stop complaining."

Two teens were walking together, one, Airra, is about 16, has long brown hair, deep blue eyes, pale complex, fairly tall, and thin. Sprite is 18, has short silver hair, gray eyes that occasionally glow lavender, also pale, also fairly tall for his age, muscles are toned.

" _I _did not think you would come all the way _here _just to find him."

"Where did you think I was going, down the block?!?!?!?!"

"_Airra…"_

"_What, _Sprite, _what???"_, Airra said, getting highly annoyed.

"**_He's dead._**" ,Sprite said, speaking slowly, as if she didn't understand.

"**HE IS NOT**.", Airra replied, also speaking slowly, but sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Airra, he died in the fire.", Sprite said, speaking sadly.

"No, he didn't, I'm telling you!!!!!!! Please, Sprite, you have to believe me.", Airra said, crying.

"How can I, Airra? That happened seven years ago.", he said.

"He- he ……couldn't, something stopped him,………prevented him from coming back. He…." Airra broke off. She could not say what might have happened. She simply didn't know.

She remembers the fire very well. Her mom was walking her and her brother to school, her mother also worked there. They were on the top of the four-floor building. Airra looked out the window to see a man, lighting a match. She…..she recognized the man. He threw the match in a puddle, a puddle of gasoline. Within a minute the building was half on fire. She was escaping the building with her brother and her class when a beam fell and separated her and her brother from the class. Airra and Robin ran in one direction, and the class ran in another. She and Robin almost made it through to the exit when Robin stopped. Since they were holding hands, she felt Robin let go. She had turned around and asked him what was wrong. For a second, he just stood there, then said he was fine and that he was right behind her. So Airra ran through the exit and headed for the firemen. One fireman yelled to the others, "Hey, help this kid out." "These kids, you mean.", she had said. He had told her that she was the only one there. That's when she turned around to see that Robin wasn't there. She had tried to go back in, but they would let her. The next day, they told her that they couldn't find Robin, but her mother was dead. Ever since she had a feeling that Robin got out, and she would prove it.

"He's here, I know it.", she finally confirmed.

"Whatever." ,Sprite sighed. "Hey, what's with the giant T???"

"Giant T???" ,she laughed, then turned around. "Whoa, yah, I see what you mean."

"STOP,THEIF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ,someone screamed.

A robber was running towards them, away from a jewelry store.

"Airra," ,Sprite said, cautiously, "Don't do what I think your about to do, they can handle it."

"Come on, Sprite. Are you going to let him get away with it?"

Sprite just sighs.

"I thought so." All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind blows the thief backwards, so hard, that when it stops he was slammed on the ground and couldn't get up.

Sprite quickly glanced around. "Alright, no one saw that it was you, let's go get a hotel room."

Sprite, however, didn't look up. If he did, he would have seen Starfire. Starfire _did_ look down, and she was surprised, so she decided to follow.

If you want me to write more, than I need at least 5 people saying they like it. Flames are welcome, this is my first fanfiction, so I need an idea of what you like. Remember, read and review.


	2. Karaoke Bar

I got 3 reviews….which is good for starters, but I was aiming for five, that's ok, but this time I would like at least 5, so read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I** DON'T **own the Teen Titans and I **DON'T **own_Even in Death _by Evanescence (so back off you pesky lawyers). **HOWEVER,** I **DO ** own Airra, Sprite, and any other characters that aren't in the Teen Titan shows (so back off you pesky story thieves).

Starfire follows them to a Karaoke Bar. Sprite and Airra love singing.

Its kind of suspicious when two supposedly normal people have something to do with a mysterious, sudden stop to a crime, so Starfire contacts Robin on her communicator and tells him the story and where she is.

However mysterious they are, Starfire loves listening to music, so she finds herself sitting down at a table, instead of investigating the two.

Airra is on stage, singing a song she sang for many years.

"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

I will stay forever here with you

My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on."

The rest of the team comes in, and is amazed by her beautiful voice and sad song.

"Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

I will stay forever here with you

My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

I will die, but real love is forever."

Starfire starts to cry.

"Oh, that poor girl" ,she whispers softly to herself before the team comes over.

Robin and the team finds Star. "Star, where are the two you were talking about? They would make great addition to the team.", Robin inquired.

"Star replies, "One is right there, " ,pointing to Airra, " The other is sitting over there.", pointing to Sprite sitting at another table close to the stage.

Just Before the Team walks over to Sprite, Airra and Sprite switch places, so Sprite is now on stage singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

Instead, they walk over to Airra.

Starfire starts the conversation. "Hello, wondrously beautiful singer of the Karaoke Bar." Airra smiles, "You liked it?" Star start to squeeze Airra with one of her hugs. "Why yes! It was marvelous!" Airra is choking, "Ok…… I think my lungs just gave out…" Star lets go quickly, "I apologize."

Robin breaks in the conversation, "Hello, I'm Robin. This is Starfire, Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg." Airra finally remembers her manners, "Hello, I am Airra and that," ,pointing on stage, "Is my step-brother, Sprite."

I apologize for that taking FOREVER….ugh, real life can be so hectic…


End file.
